pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Oz
Oz Vessalius (オズ ベザリウス, Ozu Bezariusu sometimes romanized as Oz Bezarius) is the main character of the series and the contractor of the chain Alice the B-Rabbit. Appearance The main character of the story. A 15 year old boy with the height of 162 cm and blond hair and green eyes from the prestigious Vessalius family of which his father is the head. He wears a blouse, gray sleeveless jacket, red tie, green knee-length pants and a pair of boots. 10 years ago he wore green jacket with golden linings, brown knee-length pants, a blouse, a red tie and a pair of boots. Located on his chest is a clock-shaped seal, that all illegal contractors have. Each time the Contractor uses the Chain's power, the hand on the clock moves. When it goes through a full rotation the contractor is dragged down to the deepest level of the Abyss. Personality He retains a bright, optimistic, and energetic personality. When he was young, he worked hard to gain praise and recognition from his father. However, he had discovered that his father hated him to the point of not wanting to touch him. After experiencing this, Oz began thinking that there is no guaranteed thing in the world. He thought of himself as weak and, in order to protect people, he could at least remain an obedient child and let harm come his way. Oz likes cute, younger girls and flirts with them frequently. He wished to marry Sharon Rainsworth when they first met. As the story progresses, he starts to develop feelings towards Alice. In chapter 20, Oz begins to call her "my most precious Alice", but it is not known if these feelings are sincerely his or Jack Bezarius's that resides in his body. In chapter 41, Oz states that the rain, which he usually despises, suddenly makes him feel warm and realizes that its because Alice is with him. ("Right...because Alice is here. Is it Alice's presence that makes this scenery so beautiful?") History When Rechelle Cecile gave birth to Oz, the doctors and nurses that help Rechelle thought that something was wrong. Zai Vessalius took the newborn baby Oz away from the sleeping Rechelle and swept out in the rain, not telling anybody where he was going or why he was going there. His excuse was that he wanted to celebrate the christening of his child alone, or wheather during that time something was done to the baby, there's no way of knowing of what he said was true or the baby was exchanged with another child. Maybe the Oz Vessalius we know might not be him after all? The Coming of Age Ceremony While at his coming of age ceremony, Gilbert(who is under the control of the Baskervilles,presumably), stabs Oz,which opens a gateway to the Abyss. After that Gil returns to his regular self, and he begs to know why they want to put Oz in the Abyss. Taking his sword, Oz tries to kill the head Baskervilles, but for unknown reasons Gil blocks his attack and gets a gash from his right shoulder to his left hip. The Baskervilles then tells Oz his great sin is his very existence.Alice the B-Rabbit then appears and attacks the Baskervilles. After the bloody battle, B-Rabbit is defeated and Oz is sent to the Abyss. Abyss After being sent to the Abyss,Oz wanders around, trying to escape,but finds no way. A hairless doll attacks him, first throwing pebbles at him, but when he tries to throw a boulder at Oz it crushes him. Then a giant straw doll appears and tries to eat Oz, but Alice the B-Rabbit appears and kills him. Alice then tries to get Oz to become her contractor, while Oz feverently eats cookies he found in a box, ignoring Alice, which makes her furious. As he is about to become her contractor though, Sharon Rainsworth appears and tells him a false story about Alice being a contractor killer. It turns out that Sharon is really a doppelganger chain, called Mad Baby. Alice saves Oz from Mad Baby, but is eaten by him. To save her, Oz gets inside his mouth and signs a contract with Alice, which causes the Mad Baby to explode. Then both Alice and Oz escape the Abyss. Working with Pandora After escaping from the Abyss is picked up by Break, Sharon and Raven and becomes Break's subordinate. Cheshire's Dimension While in Cheshire's Dimension, Oz witnesses the tragedy of Sabrie and also the death of Alice. This shocks him deeply, the clock hand on his seal moves and in his pain and despair he starts to destroy the dimension, after releasing Alice's power himself. Sabrie It is revealed he may not be the real son of Zai Vessalius Abilities and Powers According to himself he is quite skilled with the sword, particularly self defense. However, he has no real experience in fighting. He seems to have an odd ability to terrify people by whispering something to them, though what he says has yet to be revealed. Chain Control: He is able to deactivate Alice's power at will as seen in episode 10. In chapter 37 of the manga he unleashed B-Rabbit's powers when he was about to be killed by Glen Baskerville. He manifested this ability by using Alice's powers to summon her scythe even though she was not with him, however he most likely cannot control this power at will because when Elliot found him he was in a crazed state attacking everything in his way. Chain : See More: Alice the B-Rabbit B-Rabbit ,also known as Alice and is contracted to Oz. The "B" in "B-Rabbit" stands for "Blood-stained Black". B-Rabbit is the most powerful chain in the Abyss and resembles an anthropomorphic rabbit with black fur, red pupils and fangs and wields a giant scythe when released. When she is not in battle, she takes form of a girl with a red coat with white diamond design and white boots. Quotes "Good work, Gilbert!" * "It's fine dummy! Since you're the one wearing it!" (to Gill, while giving him clothes for the coming-for-age ceremony) Trivia * In episode 18, he refers to Ada as 'his younger sister who is older than him' and in episode 20, Oscar explained that he is technically 25 years old. Category:Male Characters Category:Contractors Category:Vessalius Family Category:Pandora members